


[Podfic] Deliverance

by yumeniai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humour, Podfic, length - 10-20min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeniai/pseuds/yumeniai
Summary: Podfic of Deliverance by Ketita"What should have been a simple training mission goes absolutely to shit, and Levi's gotta do something because the kids expect him to pull a miracle out of his ass."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deliverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299247) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



> So the archive doesn't link to this because I fucked up when requesting for it to be uploaded. But I thought it should have a place in Ao3 anyway.

Length: 11min 7s

[ Page here from the audiofic archive. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deliverance-0)  


MP3: [ Here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016040809.zip) (Size: 12.9MB)

M4B: [ Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016040810.zip) (Size: 10.8MB) 

Thank you for listening!


End file.
